vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donovan Family
The Donovan Family is a secondary family in ''The Vampire Diaries''. Unlike most of the other main characters, they are not a founding family, and it is still unclear how the Donovans made their way to Mystic Falls and settled there in the first place. After the middle of Season One, Matt became the only Donovan known to still reside in Mystic Falls. In ''The Day I Tried To Live'', it was revealed that Kelly now lives in South Carolina. Family Members *'Mr. Donovan (First Name Unknown):' He is the ex-husband of Kelly and the father of Vicki and Matt. Nothing is known about his history, background or his character, aside from the fact that he apparently left the family early in his children's lives and they have not seen him since. *'Kelly Donovan': Kelly grew up in Mystic Falls and was best friends with Miranda Sommers in high school. She used to babysit Jenna Sommers, Miranda's sister and they became good friends when Jenna grew up. She and Miranda remained good friends after Miranda married Grayson Gilbert and their children Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert sometimes used to share a crib as babies. Kelly had a daughter named Vicki and a son, Matt. Several years later, Kelly left Mystic Falls with her boyfriend Pete and left Matt and Vicki alone. She returned for a short period of time in 2010, but then left town soon after and moved to South Carolina, presumably with a new boyfriend. *'Vicki Donovan': Victoria, commonly known as Vicki, was born in 1990 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was the eldest daughter of Kelly and the older sister of Matt. She was rebellious, irresponsible, and a frustrated girl with a low self-esteem. She used alcohol and drugs as a way to escape from the problems in her life and the hopelessness she felt about the future. She was known as being a closed-off person who had difficulty trusting others due to her absent parents. She had a semi-serious relationship with Tyler Lockwood, and also dated Jeremy Gilbert for a short while during her senior year. She was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore out of boredom in 2009, only to later be staked by Stefan in attempts to protect both Elena and Jeremy, whom Vicki tried to feed on during a lapse of control over her newborn bloodlust. *'Matt Donovan': Matthew Donovan, commonly known as Matt Donovan, was born in 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He is the youngest child of Kelly Donovan and the younger brother of Vicki. Because their mothers were best friends, Matt knew Elena Gilbert since they both were born. They grew up being really good friends and they started dating in their teens. When Elena's parents died, she broke up with Matt because she needed time alone. He still hoped they could be together again someday, but quickly realized wasn't likely to happen after Elena and Stefan started dating. He later became a Medium, after drowning and being brought back to life by Bonnie Bennett. However, his abilities seemed to be specific only to his sister Vicki's ghost. Kelly_Donovan_-_S1.png|Kelly Donovan Vickidonovan.png|Vicki Donovan Matty.png|Matt Donovan Family Tree The Donovan family tree is incomplete because it is unknown who Matt and Vicki's father is, so he is not mentioned in the tree. Surname *'Donovan' is a surname of Irish origin. The meaning of the name is "dark warrior". *Other spellings of Donovan include Dohnovan, Donavan, Donevan, Donevon, Donivan, Donnivan, Donnovan, Donnoven, Donoven, Donovin, Donovon, Donvan. Trivia *The Donovan family is a combination of the Bennett and Honeycutt families from the novels. *In the novels, Vicki and Matt aren't related. *Kelly and Vicki were not shown to be communicating and in fact, seemed to have an estranged relationship. *It is unknown what had happened with Matt and Vicki's father, however Vicki mention he wasn't worth knowing, indicating that he's a deadbeat. *This family has the least amount of members, as only three are known. *An original version of the Donovan family showed Julie Plec trying to write Kelly as a succubus, but the idea was scrapped after the thought of having too many supernatural creatures was brought up. Gallery 306VampireDiaries0541.jpg VickiMatt.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-19h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-19h29m00s148.png MATThq1jpg.jpg April and Matt.jpg Matt3x22.jpg 640px-Matt & Elena 1912 0333.jpg Matt-Caroline-Season-4-matt-and-caroline-31505637-500-280.jpg S4-Matt.jpg Caroline and matt.jpg Rebekah und Matt.jpg Matt.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x12-the-descent-matt-donovan-cap-02.jpg MattPort.PNG Vikibios.jpg Kellydonovan846565.png Kellydonovan94965.png Kellydonovan84596.png Kellydonovan84548.png Kellydonovan79635.png Kellydonovan75369.png Kellydonovan56465.png Kellydonovan55616.png Kellydonovan515.png The-vampire-diaries-2x12-the-descent-matt-donovan-cap-02.jpg Matt Donovan's C30 Chevy Pickup.gif Vickidonovan.png Zach-Roerig-Seventeen-Magazine-matt-donovan-16277550-375-500.jpg Matt-donovan-photo 500x359.jpg Matt-and-Tyler-matt-donovan-15595959-800-532.jpg Vampire-diaries-jeremy-and-vicki-donovan.png Vicki-Donovan-s201.jpg Vicki donovan dies.jpeg 09Vicki Donovan (Kayla Ewell).jpg Matt Donovan knocking at Forbes residence.jpg Vickidonovan.jpg Vicki Donovan.jpg Donovanhousein.jpg Donovan house.jpg Thumb-VickiDonovan.jpg Thumb-MattDonovan.jpg Vicki.png VickiPort.PNG Vickidamon.jpg Kayla-vicki-94.jpg Vicki-and-Jeremy-the-vampire-diaries-27552043-459-294.jpg Vampire-diaries-jeremy-and-vicki-donovan.png Vicki-Donovan-s201.jpg clarkeafgm (1).jpg See also Category:Families Category:Donovan Family Category:Main Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents